Priya à la rescousse !
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Priya aimait bien terroriser Ambre. C'était une activité qu'elle qualifierait de divertissante . Et puis, Ambre l'avait bien cherché : elle n'avait pas qu'à s'en prendre au coup de cœur de Priya.


**Non, franchement, je trouve vraiment ça trop drôle quand Ambre se fait martyrisée par Priya. Du coup, maintenant, à chaque que la Sucrette est embêtée par Ambre, intérieurement, je me dis : « Priya, où es-tu ? Y'a Ambre qui recommence ! ». Cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre que j'aurais eu de la peine pour cette personne, mais c'est Ambre. Donc... pas de remords.**

 **Sinon, cet One-Shot est un que j'ai écrit un peu avant _Un amour à sens unique_ , et qui m'a aidé pour la deuxième partie de cet one-shot, donc la fin est assez commune aux deux One-Shots.**

 **Bien sûr, Amour Sucré n'est pas à moi. Sinon vous savez tous comment finiraient toutes les scènes où Ambre continue d'emmerder le monde. Ils sont encore un peu longs ses cheveux, non ?**

* * *

 **Priya à la rescousse !**

« On peut savoir où tu vas comme ça ? »

Mary-Sue soupira. Bien sûr, ce fut trop beau pour être vrai. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas pu entrer dans Sweet Amoris un jour parfaitement tranquille.

Ne pouvait-il pas se passer un jour sans qu'Ambre ne trouve ça passionnant de venir la harceler ? Elle n'avait pas mieux à faire de sa vie, franchement ? Que tentait-elle d'accomplir en agaçant le monde ? Prouver qu'elle existait ?

Il faudrait vraiment que Mary-Sue en parle à Nathaniel. Sa sœur recommençait à faire des siennes.

« Ambre ! s'exclama Mary-Sue avec un sourire hypocrite. Moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir en cette si belle matinée. Comment vas-tu ?

— Tss, n'essaye pas de jouer les gentilles filles avec moi, répliqua sèchement Ambre en fronçant les sourcils, lui adressant – comme d'habitude – un regard assassin.

— C'était de l'ironie, mais bon... marmonna Mary-Sue avant d'hausser la voix. Bon, on peut savoir ce que tu me veux, cette fois ? »

Un sourire mauvais vient orner les lèvres de la princesse de Sweet Amoris et à cet instant, Mary-Sue sut qu'elle n'aurait pas dû demander. Sans surprise, pendant qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel en priant pour que quelqu'un la sorte de cette situation – mais bien sûr, il n'y avait jamais personne dans les environs quand elle en avait besoin –, Ambre lui dit :

« Tu vois, je me disais qu'il me manquait un peu d'argent ces temps-ci.

— Oh, tu as tout dépensé pour ta nouvelle coiffure ? répliqua aussitôt Mary-Sue. Désolé mais il faut savoir gérer son argent comme une grande.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux. Donne-moi l'argent que tu as, maintenant.

— Oh, tu retombes dans le racket de bas étage, maintenant ? Désolée mais quitte à dépenser inutilement mon argent, je préfère que cela soit pour des vêtements quand Rosalya me harcèlera pour qu'on aille faire du shopping. Sur ce, passe une très bonne journée et j'espère ne plus te voir. »

 _Voilà, ça, c'est fait !_

Très fière d'elle, Mary-Sue tourna le dos à Ambre et continua sa route en direction des casiers. Quelle meilleure manière de commencer la journée que de remettre Ambre à sa place, vraiment ?

« Eh, pas si vite !

— Ha tiens, Ambre ! Je me disais bien que je reconnaissais cette mélodieuse voix. »

À la surprise de Mary-Sue et d'Ambre, Priya apparut dans le couloir après avoir ouvert la porte de la salle de classe. Malgré son étonnement, Mary-Sue sourit. Avec Priya dans les parages, Ambre ne ferait pas long feu.

« Priya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais au lycée si tôt ? demanda Mary-Sue.

— Je pourrais te poser la même question, plaisanta l'indienne. Je ne te savais pas si matinale pour être à l'école, Sue. »

Mary-Sue ria nerveusement. Elle n'allait quand même pas avouer que, par une petite erreur de réveil, elle s'était crû en retard à l'école et que, sous l'étonnement de ses parents, elle s'était préparée à vitesse grand V, manquant d'ailleurs de se ramasser dans les escaliers, avant de se précipiter à l'école et d'avoir la surprise de remarquer que l'établissement était presque désert de monde...

Oui, elle avait une vie très... animée.

« Euh... C'est compliqué, se contenta-t-elle de répondre d'un air gêné. Et toi ?

— Je suis quelque peu matinale, expliqua Priya avec un sourire. J'aime bien être en avance, ça me permet de me préparer à tout problème. »

Mary-Sue comprit sans aucune difficulté le regard que Priya lança à Ambre qui, visiblement moins confiance qu'auparavant, déglutit. Avec un sourire mauvais – qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour la blonde – Priya croisa les bras et regarda Ambre.

« Alors, comme ça tu as besoin d'argent ? Tiens, c'est étrange, je croyais qu'une petite princesse vaniteuse comme toi obtiendrait tout ce qu'elle veut de ses parents.

— Ce... Ç-ça ne te regarde pas ! » protesta faiblement Ambre.

Oh, que Mary-Sue jouissait de voir Ambre soudainement si pâle, comme si la mort venait de lui faire face. À sa grande surprise, et celle d'Ambre, Priya sourit de plus belle.

« Tu as raison. En fait, tu sais quoi ? Je compatie.

— Vraiment ? s'exclamèrent Mary-Sue et Ambre en cœur.

— Absolument. »

Sans les regards médusés des deux filles, elle sortit de sa poche de l'argent, sous forme de petites pièces et les tendit à Ambre, qui les fixa avec hésitation. Aussitôt, Mary-Sue eut un espoir. Priya était-elle assez machiavélique pour... ?

« Tu peux les prendre, je ne vais pas te les envoyer au visage », rassura Priya.

Qu'importe sa méfiance, Ambre était trop avare pour refuser et, tel un dragon, s'empara de l'argent avec une rapidité fulgurante. Une fois que l'argent fut en sa possession, elle reprit confiance et sourit avec arrogante.

« Je vois que tu te montres enfin raisonnable. C'est bien, tu as appris quelle était ta place. »

Mary-Sue roula des yeux. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce retournement de situation. Deux secondes au auparavant, Ambre était terrifiée. Mais bon, comme quoi, cette fille devait avoir la mémoire courte. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir eu un appareil photo, juste pour immortaliser l'effroi sur le visage d'Ambre.

« Oh, mais pas du tout, protesta calmement Priya. Je pense juste qu'il est normal que je te rende ce qui est à toi.

— Ce qui est à moi ? répéta Ambre en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Moi ? Rien. Après tout, grâce à cet argent, tu pourras racheter ce qui était dans ton casier. »

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Mary-Sue, de même pour Ambre qui, au contraire de sa rival, écarquilla les yeux d'horreurs.

« Mon casier ? » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix horrifiée.

Priya hocha la tête, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

« J'ai appris que tu aimais bien fouiller dans les casiers des autres donc je me suis dit que cela ne te dérangerais pas qu'on fasse de même pour le tiens. Du coup, je me suis permis d'emprunter quelques-unes de tes affaires. Oh, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne m'en suis pas servi. Je suis simplement allée au bazar les échanger. Rien que ton rouge-à-lèvre était une très bonne affaire à vendre. »

Mary-Sue ressentait une joie étrange en voyant le visage de sa rivale se décomposée.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Ambre ? demanda moqueusement Priya. Y a-t-il un problème ?

— Tu... TU... !

— Je quoi ? Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fais d'être pris à son petit jeu ? D'ailleurs, au lieu de perdre ton temps à tenter de déblatérer des menaces inutiles, je te conseillerai plutôt de voir si personne n'a touché ton casier entre-temps. Étonnamment, je n'ai pas pu le fermer avec le cadenas. Sans doute parce que celui-ci a été accidentellement cassé dans le processus... »

Sans perdre une seconde à cracher des malédictions et des insultes, Ambre partit sans demander son reste, au plus grand amusement de Priya.

« Elle court vite, quand elle veut, moqua-t-elle avant de se calmer. Dit Sue... Tu penses que je vais trop loin contre Ambre ? »

Pour toute réponse, son interlocutrice haussa les épaules.

« Même si je le pensais, je pourrais pas vraiment m'exprimer à ce sujet, admet-elle. Après tout, tu me sauves bien la mise quand il y a Ambre dans les parages. Donc tant que ça reste sans autre dégâts que son ego blessé, personnellement ça ne me dérange pas, loin de là.

— Il faut dire qu'Ambre n'est jamais loin de toi...

— Mais sinon, cette histoire de casier ? C'est vrai ?

— En partie, oui. J'ai effectivement un peu fouillé son casier. Et je suis allé revendre deux ou trois petits trucs qu'elle cachait dedans. Mais l'argent que je suis ai rendu est vraiment de tout ce que j'ai reçu dans la revente. Et puis, concernant son cadenas, je l'ai fait remplacer. Donc en vrai, elle n'a rien à craindre pour le reste de ses affaires.

— Waouh. T'as vraiment fait tout ça ce matin ?

— Pas vraiment, avoua Priya d'une mine gênée. Je m'en suis surtout occupé hier soir. Je me suis contenté d'aller au bazar pour lui remettre un cadenas ce matin. Je me suis contenté d'échanger mon cadenas avec le sien, en changeant la combinaison. Heureusement, c'est le à peu près le même modèle que celui de l'école. Donc bonne chance à Ambre pour aller me dénoncer à la directrice, cette fois-ci. »

Mary-Sue sourit. En effet, cette fois, Priya semblait avoir été plus organisée. En même temps, il fallait dire que le coup des ciseaux était un peu précipité.

« J'admets ne pas être sûre qu'Ambre mérite que je me lève tôt juste pour m'occuper de son cas, plaisanta Mary-Sue.

— Oh, mais je ne suis pas si matinale pour elle. Elle m'est juste revenu en tête pendant que j'allais en ville acheter quelque chose. »

Mary-Sue ne dit rien. Même si, intérieurement, sa curiosité maladive voulait demander à Priya de quoi il s'agissait. Mais heureusement pour elle, l'indienne sembla remarquer sa frustration et sourit.

« Tu aimerais bien savoir de quoi il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je suis démasquée, semblerait-il...

— Ha, ha, il ne faut croire que tu es comme Alex : pas très discrète. Mais ce n'est pas une histoire passionnante, je t'avoue. Je suis juste allé chez le fleuriste.

— Le fleuriste ? répéta Mary-Sue, surprise. Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de...

— Ha tiens, Sue ! Cela tombe bien, on te cherchait ! »

La jeune fille se retourna et vit Alexy et Rosalya qui venaient vers elle. Elle entendit vaguement Priya les saluer avant de trouver un prétexte pour partir et laisser les trois amis ensemble.

« Salut vous deux ! salua Mary-Sue.

— Oui, oui, c'est ça, salut, répondit rapidement Rosalya. On a vu Ambre fouiller précipitamment son casier comme une enragée. Saurais-tu pourquoi elle avait une telle réaction ?

— Euh... Comment expliquer ? Pour faire simple, disons que Priya a voulu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. »

 _Ce jeu de mot est très ironique par le fait que Priya ait remis de l'argent à Ambre, par ailleurs..._

« Eh bien, ça vaut le détour ! s'exclama joyeusement Alexy. J'ai rarement vu Ambre aussi paniquée.

— C'est sûr, confirma Rosalya avec un sourire. Il faudrait que Priya nous donne son astuce pour faire tant de mauvais coup à Ambre. Cela nous serait utile. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter quelques minutes, saluant aux passages leurs amis qu'ils voyaient arriver, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse dans l'établissement, signe que les cours commençaient. Cela ne les empêcha pas de bavarder encore un peu avant de trainer des pieds pour aller dans le cours de M. Faraize, qui était déjà présent et demandait aux élèves de se presser, la salle se remplissant rapidement.

« Eh Rosa, regarde un peu ça, chuchota Alexy à voix basse en pointant du doigt une table que Mary-Sue, derrière eux, ne parvenait pas à voir alors qu'ils rentraient tous les trois dans la classe.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y... Oh. Que c'est romantique ! On dirait que quelqu'un un admirateur secret, hé, hé... »

Mary-Sue fronça les sourcils. Mais de qui parlaient-ils ?

Elle écarquilla des yeux quand, en avançant vers sa place habituelle – à côté de Rosalya – elle comprit de quoi ses deux meilleurs amis parlaient. Sur sa table était posée une fleur. Ce n'était pas une rose rouge – on n'était pas à la Saint-Valentin après tout ! – mais un camélia rose. Mary-Sue était très nulle en langage des fleurs mais elle était persuadée d'avoir déjà entendu Violette lui parler de cette fleur...

Elle n'eut cependant pas à réfléchir très longuement puisque, accommodée de la fleur, se trouvait une petite carte. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, Mary-Sue attrapa la lettre d'une main et la fleur d'une autre, et lu :

« Symbole de la perfection et associé à l'admiration, le Camélia est originaire du Japon, où il a été popularisé par l'impératrice Joséphine. »

En dessous, ajouté à la main, était écris :

« C'est tellement ironique. Les plus belles filles sont souvent celles qui ne savent pas qu'elles le sont. Et je ne parle pas que du physique. »

Alors qu'elle se cassait la tête à savoir qui aurait pu envoyer cette fleur, soudainement, Mary-Sue n'eut plus aucun doute. Rosalya s'était trompée : ce n'était « un admirateur » mais « une admiratrice ».

Elle leva la tête vers une camarade de classe qui discutait calmement avec son voisin, comme si de rien n'était.

« Alors ? demanda Rosalya. Tu as une idée de qui c'est ?

— Oui, dit Mary-Sue avec un sourire. Je suis certaine de savoir de qui il s'agit. »

Comme quoi, finalement, cette journée commençait vraiment bien.


End file.
